The present invention is directed to GENSET polypeptides, fragments thereof, and the regulatory regions located in the 5xe2x80x2- and 3xe2x80x2-ends of the genes encoding the polypeptides. The invention also concerns polypeptides encoded by GENSET polynucleotides and fragments thereof. The present invention also relates to recombinant vectors including the polynucleotides of the present invention, particularly recombinant vectors comprising a GENSET gene regulatory region or a sequence encoding a GENSET polypeptide, and to host cells containing the polynucleotides of the invention, as well as to methods of making such vectors and host cells. The present invention further relates to the use of these recombinant vectors and host cells in the production of the polypeptides of the invention. The invention further relates to antibodies that specifically bind to the polypeptides of the invention and to methods for producing such antibodies and fragments thereof. The invention also provides for methods of detecting the presence of the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention in a sample, methods of diagnosis and screening of abnormal GENSET polypeptide expression and/or biological activity, methods of screening compounds for their ability to modulate the activity or expression of the GENSET polypeptides, and uses of such compounds.
cDNAs encoding secreted proteins or fragments thereof represent a particularly valuable source of therapeutic agents. Thus, there is a need for the identification and characterization of secreted proteins and the nucleic acids encoding them.
In addition to being therapeutically useful themselves, secretory proteins include short peptides, called signal peptides, at their amino termini which direct their secretion. These signal peptides are encoded by the signal sequences located at the 5xe2x80x2 ends of the coding sequences of genes encoding secreted proteins. Because these signal peptides will direct the extracellular secretion of any protein to which they are operably linked, the signal sequences may be exploited to direct the efficient secretion of any protein by operably linking the signal sequences to a gene encoding the protein for which secretion is desired. In addition, fragments of the signal peptides called membrane-translocating sequences may also be used to direct the intracellular import of a peptide or protein of interest. This may prove beneficial in gene therapy strategies in which it is desired to deliver a particular gene product to cells other than the cells in which it is produced. Signal sequences encoding signal peptides also find application in simplifying protein purification techniques. In such applications, the extracellular secretion of the desired protein greatly facilitates purification by reducing the number of undesired proteins from which the desired protein must be selected. Thus, there exists a need to identify and characterize the 5xe2x80x2 fragments of the genes for secretory proteins which encode signal peptides.
Sequences coding for secreted proteins may also find application as therapeutics or diagnostics. In particular, such sequences may be used to determine whether an individual is likely to express a detectable phenotype, such as a disease, as a consequence of a mutation in the coding sequence for a secreted protein. In instances where the individual is at risk of suffering from a disease or other undesirable phenotype as a result of a mutation in such a coding sequence, the undesirable phenotype may be corrected by introducing a normal coding sequence using gene therapy. Alternatively, if the undesirable phenotype results from overexpression of the protein encoded by the coding sequence, expression of the protein may be reduced using antisense or triple helix based strategies.
The secreted human polypeptides encoded by the coding sequences may also be used as therapeutics by administering them directly to an individual having a condition, such as a disease, resulting from a mutation in the sequence encoding the polypeptide. In such an instance, the condition can be cured or ameliorated by administering the polypeptide to the individual.
In addition, the secreted human polypeptides or fragments thereof may be used to generate antibodies useful in determining the tissue type or species of origin of a biological sample. The antibodies may also be used to determine the cellular localization of the secreted human polypeptides or the cellular localization of polypeptides which have been fused to the human polypeptides. In addition, the antibodies may also be used in immunoaffinity chromatography techniques to isolate, purify, or enrich the human polypeptide or a target polypeptide which has been fused to the human polypeptide.
The present invention provides a purified or isolated polynucleotide comprising, consisting of, or consisting essentially of a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) the sequences of the odd SEQ ID NOs:1-111; (b) the sequences of clone inserts of the deposited clone pool; (c) the coding sequences of the odd SEQ ID NOs:1-111; (d) the coding sequences of the clone inserts of the deposited clone pool; (e) the sequences encoding one of the polypeptides of the even SEQ ID NOs:2-112; (f) the sequences encoding one of the polypeptides encoded by the clone inserts of the deposited clone pool; (g) the genomic sequences coding for the GENSET polypeptides; (h) the 5xe2x80x2 transcriptional regulatory regions of GENSET genes; (i) the 3xe2x80x2 transcriptional regulatory regions of GENSET genes; (j) the polynucleotides comprising the nucleotide sequence of any combination of (g)-(i); (k) the variant polynucleotides of any of the polynucleotides of (a)-(j); (l) the polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence of (a)-(k), wherein the polynucleotide is single stranded, double stranded, or a portion is single stranded and a portion is double stranded; (m) the polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence complementary to any of the single stranded polynucleotides of (l). The invention further provides for fragments of the nucleic acids and polypeptides of (a)-(m) described above.
Further embodiments of the invention include purified or isolated polynucleotides that comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of a nucleotide sequence at least 70% identical, more preferably at least 75%, and even more preferably at least 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical, to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a)-(m) above, e.g. over a region of contiguous nucleotides at least about any one integer between 10 and the last integer representing the last integer representing the last nucleotide of a specified sequence of the sequence listing, or a polynucleotide which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a polynucleotide of the present invention including (a) through (m) above.
The present invention also relates to recombinant vectors, which include the purified or isolated polynucleotides of the present invention, and to host cells recombinant for the polynucleotides of the present invention, as well as to methods of making such vectors and host cells. The present invention further relates to the use of these recombinant vectors and recombinant host cells in the production of GENSET polypeptides. The present invention further relates to a polynucleotide of the present invention operably linked to a regulatory sequence including promoters, enhancers, etc.
The invention further provides a purified or isolated polypeptide comprising, consisting of, or consisting essentially of an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) the full length polypeptides of even SEQ ID NOs:2-112; (b) the full length polypeptides encoded by the clone inserts of the deposited clone pool; (c) the epitope-bearing fragments of the polypeptides of even SEQ ID NOs:2-112; (d) the epitope-bearing fragments of the polypeptides encoded by the clone inserts contained in the deposited clone pool; (e) the domains of the polypeptides of even SEQ ID NOs:2-112; (f) the domains of the polypeptides encoded by the clone inserts contained in the deposited clone pool; (g) the signal peptides of the polypeptides of even SEQ ID NOs:2-112 or encoded by the human cDNAs of the deposited clone pool; (h) the mature polypeptides of even SEQ ID Nos:2-112 or encoded by the human cDNAs of the deposited clone pool; and (i) the allelic variant polypeptides of any of the polypeptides of (a)-(h). The invention further provides for fragments of the polypeptides of (a)-(i) above, such as those having biological activity or comprising biologically functional domain(s).
The present invention further includes polypeptides with an amino acid sequence with at least 70% similarity, and more preferably at least 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% similarity to those polypeptides described in (a)-(i), or fragments thereof, as well as polypeptides having an amino acid sequence at least 70% identical, more preferably at least 75% identical, and still more preferably 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical to those polypeptides described in (a)-(i), or fragments thereof, e.g. over a region of amino acids at least any one integer between 6 and the last integer representing the last amino acid of a specified polypeptide sequence of the sequence listing. The invention further relates to methods of making the polypeptides of the present invention.
The present invention further relates to transgenic plants or animals, wherein said transgenic plant or animal is transgenic for a polynucleotide of the present invention and expresses a polypeptide of the present invention.
The invention further relates to antibodies that specifically bind to GENSET polypeptides of the present invention and fragments thereof as well as to methods for producing such antibodies and fragments thereof.
The invention also provides kits, uses and methods for detecting GENSET gene expression and/or biological activity in a biological sample. One such method involves assaying for the expression of a GENSET polynucleotide in a biological sample using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to amplify and detect GENSET polynucleotides or Southern and Northern blot hybridization to detect GENSET genomic DNA, cDNA or mRNA. Alternatively, a method of detecting GENSET gene expression in a test sample can be accomplished using a compound which binds to a GENSET polypeptide of the present invention or a portion of a GENSET polypeptide.
The present invention also relates to diagnostic methods and uses of GENSET polynucleotides and polypeptides for identifying individuals or non-human animals having elevated or reduced levels of GENSET gene products, which individuals are likely to benefit from therapies to suppress or enhance GENSET gene expression, respectively, and to methods of identifying individuals or non-human animals at increased risk for developing, or at present having, certain diseases/disorders associated with GENSET polypeptide expression or biological activity.
The present invention also relates to kits, uses and methods of screening compounds for their ability to modulate (e.g. increase or inhibit) the activity or expression of GENSET polypeptides including compounds that interact with GENSET gene regulatory sequences and compounds that interact directly or indirectly with a GENSET polypeptide. Uses of such compounds are also within the scope of the present invention.
The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical or physiologically acceptable compositions comprising, an active agent, the polypeptides, polynucleotides or antibodies of the present invention, as well as, typically, a physiologically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to computer systems containing cDNA codes and polypeptide codes of sequences of the invention and to computer-related methods of comparing sequences, identifying homology or features using GENSET polypeptides or GENSET polynucleotide sequences of the invention.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an isolated polynucleotide, the polynucleotide comprising a nucleic acid sequence encoding a polypeptide of the present invention including the polypeptide of (a) through (i) above.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a non-human transgenic animal comprising the host cell.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of making a GENSET polypeptide, the method comprising a) providing a population of host cells comprising a herein-described polynucleotide and b) culturing the population of host cells under conditions conducive to the production of the polypeptide within said host cells.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises purifying the polypeptide from the population of host cells.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of making a GENSET polypeptide, the method comprising a) providing a population of cells comprising a polynucleotide encoding a herein-described polypeptide; b) culturing the population of cells under conditions conducive to the production of the polypeptide within the cells; and c) purifying the polypeptide from the population of cells.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a biologically active polypeptide encoded by any of the herein-described polynucleotides.
In one embodiment, the polypeptide is selectively recognized by an antibody raised against an antigenic polypeptide, or an antigenic fragment thereof, the antigenic polypeptide comprising any one of the sequences shown as even SEQ ID NOs:2-112 or any one of the sequences of polypeptides encoded by the human cDNAs of the deposited clone pool.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an antibody that specifically binds to any of ther herein-described polypeptides and methods of binding antibody to said polypeptide.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of determining whether a GENSET gene is expressed within a mammal, the method comprising the steps of: a) providing a biological sample from said mammal; b) contacting said biological sample with either of: (i) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any of the herein-described polynucleotides; or (ii) a polypeptide that specifically binds to any of the herein-described polypeptides; and c) detecting the presence or absence of hybridization between the polynucleotide and an RNA species within the sample, or the presence or absence of binding of the polypeptide to a protein within the sample; wherein a detection of the hybridization or of the binding indicates that the GENSET gene is expressed within the mammal.
In one embodiment, the polynucleotide is a primer, and the hybridization is detected by detecting the presence of an amplification product comprising the sequence of the primer. In another embodiment, the polypeptide is an antibody.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of determining whether a mammal has an elevated or reduced level of GENSET gene expression, the method comprising the steps of: a) providing a biological sample from the mammal; and b) comparing the amount of any of the herein-described polypeptides, or of an RNA species encoding the polypeptide, within the biological sample with a level detected in or expected from a control sample; wherein an increased amount of the polypeptide or the RNA species within the biological sample compared to the level detected in or expected from the control sample indicates that the mammal has an elevated level of the GENSET gene expression, and wherein a decreased amount of the polypeptide or the RNA species within the biological sample compared to the level detected in or expected from the control sample indicates that the mammal has a reduced level of the GENSET gene expression.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of identifying a candidate modulator of a GENSET polypeptide, the method comprising: a) contacting any of the herein-described polypeptides with a test compound; and b) determining whether the compound specifically binds to the polypeptide; wherein a detection that the compound specifically binds to the polypeptide indicates or inhibits or activates of a specified biological activity that the compound is a candidate modulator of the GENSET polypeptide.